Requesting services may be cumbersome, especially for services such as emergency or roadside service that require a location of a user making the service request. The user in many instances may be unable to personally initiate or respond to emergency operators or services. In addition, coordination between the user, emergency service providers (e.g., 911 service in North America), and/or family and friends of the user may be difficult to achieve in real time during an emergency or other event that may require service.
Furthermore, such communication may require large amounts of communication bandwidth and may be dependent on the availability of particular communication channels. For example, a good telephone connection may be required.
As such, what is needed is to be able to respond to a service request and facilitate communication among various relevant parties. What is further needed is to be able to facilitate coordination of response efforts while maintaining communication between the relevant parties. These and other problems exist.